AntiMatter
AntiMatter,' '''formerly called '''Morgan Lux', is a minifigure and the main antagonist from the Ultra Agents theme. He was first introduced in the Ultra Agents App during 2014 and physically released in 2015. Description AntiMatter has a new mould for his hood colored in Earth Blue, which has a transparent purple mask covering his face, for the exception of two holes on it to simulate eyes. The hood covers part of the torso with a purple portal surrounded by a silver circle. He has a cape with the same color as his hood, as well as Black arms, legs and torso. His front torso printing includes pieces of armor colored in Dark Stone Grey, a breastplate in light grey with the addition of purple cables as well. The printing on the back of his torso follows a similar pattern as the front of it. His legs also depict a similar pattern to that of his torso, with the armor and the cables on it, with the addition of purple armor in the upper legs. His hands are colored in Medium Lilac while his head is White Glow with no print on it, making it able to glow in the dark. His accessories only include his staff, which is built by a small amount of pieces, mostly in black. It has a purple diamond on the top, the secret chip that appeared in 70161 Tremor Track Infiltration, as well as a disk piece depicting a portal on it. He has been also seen before he was transformed by the AntiMatter Staff. Morgan Lux's appearance features unprinted black legs, white arms and yellow hands, with the same torso printing as Jack Fury, with a white torso and a grey bullet-proof vest with blue lines. His face is very similar to that of Karate Master, with an smiling expression, cheekbones and brown eyebrows. His hair is also the same mould as used in Karate Master, but in Dark Brown. Background AntiMatter is the leader and mastermind of the Super Villains in Astor City. Morgan Lux He was a former member of the Ultra Agents named Morgan Lux. He was one of the best agents at his time, however, he was obsessed with controlling the evil in the city, and to do so, he created the AntiMatter Staff in order to fight against it. However, the Ultra Agents banned him from working on it as this was too risky. He still worked on this device in secret. This machine would suck all the evil in the city, but instead it backfired, and by transferring all the evil in the city, it transformed him into the super villain AntiMatter. He later began to corrupt citizens of Astor City, so they could bring him all the needed to create a giant device that would transform the entire city into super villains. He believed that the people had a good side and one evil, but the combination made them weak, so he wanted to create a city, then a nation full of evil and powerful beings, so they could unleash what he believed was their true potential. Ultra Agents App Although indirectly the main antagonist in it, his direct role in the Ultra Agents App was minor, as he just appeared at Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ, where he tried to teleport himself into the Ultra Agents Mission HQ, but this plan failed as Professor Christina Hydron uploaded a firewall so Terabyte's virus would not teleport him into their base, suggesting his later introduction in the Secret Intel and the next App. The AntiMatter Missions Time later in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions, his role importance was increased incredibly, as in Mission 1: New Base, New Gear and New Enemies he sent Spyclops and his army of Spyders to the newest HQ in Coleport from the Ultra Agents, in order to weaken and distract them, so he would be able to free all the captured super villains. This plan succeeded, making Invizable able to free and escape with all the prisoners and their vehicles. In Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab he sent the team two, made by Toxikita and Drillex, to The Peak, in order to steal the purple synthetic diamond and the Professor Brainstein's plans, which would increase his powers incredibly. Later there, he tried to lure Brainstein to join him, by telling the professor that with his plans and the portal, they would be invincible, but the professor refused to join him and destroyed the Peak, with him and the plans. However, some time later, he corrupted Brainstein and still managed to get the plans from him. He didn't appeared in Mission 4: The Trap is Sprung, but later in Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes he finally arrived at the battle in Coleport, where all the super villains were already capturing citizens of the city, in order to corrupt them and increase AntiMatter's army. He arrived just at the time Solomon Blaze did. During the fight against the Ultra Agents, he protected himself with a teleportation force field, which made him immune to the Agents' weaponry. He fought against the UltraCopter, while observing his minions working, all until the citizens were finally ready to leave, but just before that, Solomon Blaze jumped onto AntiMatter's platform in order to free all the citizens. He threatened Solomon with taking him along with all of the prisoners, but Blaze knocked the AntiMatter Staff and all the captured citizens were freed, (With the exception of one) at the cost of the team leader, as both entered AntiMatter's portal to an unknown location. The Final Battle Six months later in Mission 6: The Search Continues, AntiMatter was already found in his Portal Hideout. It was there when he finally summoned the giant portal. A portal that got bigger, and would cover all Astor City, in order to transform the entire population into servants with his own image. It was Curtis Bolt the Ultra Agent assigned to discover its source, however, he was later intercepted by Electrolyzer after he got caught by an EMP bomb. Later in Mission 7: Deep Sea Hideout, AntiMatter was in his base, along with the captured Solomon Blaze, being guarded by SharX. He started to discover the Agents getting closer, as an small drone from Curtis' jet managed to destroy controls of the hideout, unveiling the base by getting rid of its invisibility cloak It wasn't until Mission 8: The Root of all Evil where the final battle truly began. As the Ultra Agents were arriving in their Ocean HQ, Electrolyzer, along with the corrupted Professor Brainstein, fought against the warship of the Agents. During the fight, SharX also jumped into the ocean along with his Robo-Shark, where he fought against Curtis Bolt and Caila Phoenix. AntiMatter stated that he would not fight against Solomon, as he was going to be his most powerful and despicable creation he has ever made. He ordered Brainstein to toss him into the Portal Device, at the time it was already corrupting the entire city, but just before that, the hack that Terabyte created managed to invert the power of the portal, making all of AntiMatter's machines turn against him, included the Robo-Shark and the Professor Brainstein himself, who grabbed AntiMatter and tossed him instead into the Portal. Combined with Terabyte's hack, the Portal Device managed to purify AntiMatter, turning him back into Agent Morgan Lux, being followed by the purifying of the Cyborg Brainstein. After the battle, all the transformed civilians turned back to normal and Morgan was last seen as the Agents were celebrating their victory at the Ocean HQ, just as the giant portal in the sky was cleared, letting the light enter Astor City one more time. He appears on stickers in Psyclone's mech cockpit from 70164 Hurricane Heist, the Ultra Agents' secret laptop from 70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ, and the secret chip from 70166 Spyclops Infiltration. He can create portals and can launch lightning from his AntiMatter Staff. He rides a platform that can fire Flick-Fire Missiles when he battles the UltraCopter in 70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter. LEGO.com Description Appearances Sets * 70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter *70172 AntiMatter's Portal Hideout App Appearances * Ultra Agents App ** Mission 5: Hurricane Heist ** Mission 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ * Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions ** Mission 1: New Base, New Gear & New Enemies ** Mission 2: Security Breach ** Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab ** Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes ** Mission 7: Deep Sea Hideout ** Mission 8: The Root of all Evil Notes *His appearance is similar to Ronan the Accuser, Von Nebula from Hero Factory and Dr. Doom from Marvel. *He was the one responsible for turning Terabyte, Infearno, Toxikita, Drillex, Tremor, Adam Acid, Spyclops, Invizable, Psyclone, Electrolyzer, SharX, Professor Brainstein and Retox into Super Villains. *His head piece is unique. *His former identity has a face that is similar to Karate Master, but with brown eyebrows. * He is voiced by Tim Simmons in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions. *His AntiMatter staff resembles Von Nebula's Black hole staff. * He is the only villain whose original variant appears twice in the Sets. * In the Secret Intel C, Morgan Lux is shown to have a swept back hairstyle, however, in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions it shows him with a hair similar to that of Solomon Blaze. Quotes Gallery Antimatter at seacret Intel 2 3.jpg Antimatter at seacret Intel 2 2.jpg Antimatter at seacret Intel 2.png|AntiMatter at Southgate Ultra Agents Summer 2015 Set!Image.jpg|AntiMatter in his Base. AntiMatter and Morgan Lux.png|AntiMatter's former identity, Morgan Lux District Coleport.jpg|AntiMatter at Coleport AntiMatter in his Flyer.jpg|AntiMatter riding his Anti-Gravity Flyer AntiMatter Artwork.jpg|AntiMatter as he appears in the boxes of every 2015 set Sources * Preliminary images Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:Ultra Agents Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games